Moving
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: My first fic! What happens when Robbie helps Jackie when she gets kicked out of her flat? Just a bit of Jackie and Robbie, obviously! Rated T for language and some scenes
1. An Offer

**This is my first fan fic so can you please read and review! This story is probably quite rubbish but it's what I wanted to write about. All characters belong to ITV, I wish that they were mine but I'm not _that_ good.**

It's a Tuesday evening in Maryhill Police Station, Glasgow. Robbie and Jackie finishing off some case notes by themselves.

_She's been distant all day. Jackie Reid, one of the few people that I truly care about is upset. I need to know why._

DI Robbie Ross wandered over to the Detective Sergeant, that was away in a world of her own.

"What's wrong Jackie?"

"What…Oh nothing."

Robbie was becoming impatient, "Jackie I've known you for god knows how long, so what's the matter?"

Jackie shifted uncomfortably in her chair and looked at the floor, tears started to roll down her face.

_Do I tell him that I'm being chucked out of my flat and that I've got nowhere to go? _She thought. _Or do I tell him that I've wanted to snog his face off for the past ten years? The first one might sound a bit more sensible._

"That arse of a landlord wants to sell my flat and I don't have anywhere to go because I have no family. My life is screwed up big time and on this occasion it's nobody's fault but my own!"

He edged closer to her and put his finger underneath her chin. She tried to avoid eye contact at all costs but it didn't work, "I never thought I'd see the day, Jackie Reid with real tears coming out of her eyes."

"Robbie! This isn't some sort of joke, this is my life!"

"It wasn't supposed to be a joke. It was just an observation."

"Well please keep your _observations _to yourself in future!"

"When have you got your flat until?"

"Friday but he wants me ready by Thursday."

After a little pause Robbie made her an offer, "Look, I know somewhere that you could stay until you've found somewhere else, that's if you'll let me help you."

"Where is it?" Jackie was becoming suspicious of his motives.

"It's a surprise!"

"Well, I guess I will have to agree won't I?"

"I'm afraid so!" Robbie looked at her, she had started to smile slightly after his last comment.

_Fuck. He's saw me grinning. What have I done? I can't just move into somewhere that I have never been in before, can I?_

They both finished off the their case notes in silence, while stealing cheeky, little glances at each other. They didn't even notice that they had no idea what they were writing, until they had to cross out a page's worth of notes each

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next again afternoon Robbie was informing the other guys in his team, DCI Matt Burke and DC Stuart Fraser, about his idea for Jackie.

"Swear you won't tell her where it is!"

"I will if you know exactly what you're doing." Matt knew his reputation with women and he was worried for Jackie's sake. She had been through so much with Brian and then there was the time when she had a fling with Professor Sean Murray, in the middle of the investigation. She didn't have the best of luck with romance.

Jackie meanwhile, was returning with the coffee that she was ordered to collect.

"If I was the detective type, I would be very wary of what you boys were talking about." when she eventually returned from the canteen.

Robbie replied, "I was only asking if they were available to help tomorrow after work."

Jackie had temporarily forgotten about their agreement, "What's happening tomorrow?"

"The whole thing about you having to move out."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, my brains not really working properly today."

"So is everyone alright for about 7 o'clock?"

A chorus of voices all went, "Yes, Robbie."

After a couple of minutes they were still discussing her life so she got a little bit annoyed, "Are we actually planning to do any work today or are we going to just stand around, talking about my problems?" she mock glared at them to lighten the moment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was Thursday at 7 o'clock in the evening, Jackie and Robbie got into his car while the other two got into Matt's. They quickly got all of Jackie's neatly packed boxes out of her hall and into the boots of the two cars.

Jackie and Robbie's journey was completely silent up until the point when he stopped his car.

"Your palace awaits."

"You **must** be joking!"

"Why would I joke about this Jackie?"

"No way on this Earth am I moving into your flat!"

"Well where else have you got?"

"I would rather sleep on the streets, thank you very much."

"Two reasons why you shouldn't sleep on the Glaswegian streets. First you would get stabbed in under an hour and secondly you wouldn't have enough space to put all your junk."

She had to giggle a bit at that, "It isn't junk, I just have a lot of keepsakes."

"So are you coming in or not Sergeant Reid?" he was obviously teasing her so she fought back.

"I think I may have to, Inspector."


	2. The First Morning

**AN: Hi again, I want some reviews but if not, then I don't mind because I will finish writing my stories since I enjoy it so much. If you do watch Taggart then you may notice a quote out of Genesis (the episode when Robbie stays at Jackie's for a couple of nights) in this chapter, I'm watching that while I type so it's giving me a few ideas.**

"I think I may have to, Inspector."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So, where am I going to sleep Robbie?"

It had been two minutes since Matt and Stuart left so she was beginning to question the practicality of her living in this flat.

"Well you can sleep in my _massive _double bed, while I sleep on the couch."

"**Robbie! **I don't want to push you out of you own bed. I'll sleep on the couch since I was the one who made you feel sorry for me."

"But Jackie, I am a higher police rank than you, so I think you should obey me."

"Do not bring the force into this! If it wasn't for me, you would have been kicked out of the team a long time ago!" She could feel her anger rising.

"For God's sake Jackie, just sleep in the bed!"

She knew he wouldn't give up so she just got up from the sofa and into the kitchen for some food.

"Robbie, there's no food in this whole room."

"What did you expect, a five course meal or something?"

"No, but a sandwich would have been quite nice."

In the comfort of her own mind, Jackie kept reminding herself that this was Robbie Ross and she couldn't expect anything more than what she was getting.

"So why isn't there some bird staying here with you tonight? Don't say you've lost your way with women?" Jackie teased.

"I will never lose my touch with women and anyway, you're here."

"Yeah, but I'm not a bird, I'm a pal."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jackie woke up on Friday morning, bleary eyed and not in the mood for going to work. Just as she was sitting upright on the bed she noticed that the door was slightly open. Jackie couldn't resist taking a look at a sleeping Robbie, so she crept towards the door and peeked through the gap. Only Robbie wasn't sleeping, in fact he was walking around with only a towel on. She had to purse her lips together to stop her from saying something stupid. Unfortunately, Robbie saw her reflection in the mirror, "Jackie, if you want to see me semi-naked, please can you ask first!" He knew too well that she would be quite embarrassed by that. He was correct and she ran back to her bed straight away.

_Well done!_ she thought _I've now _embarrassed _myself on a whole new scale. Yeah... but I still got to see him in just a towel! I can't believe I just thought that! Forget that image right now! It's not working, I can't forget it!!_

At the same time, Robbie was halfway through making breakfast for both of them when he noticed something in the mirror. Sure enough, there was Jackie standing watching him. He mentally laughed and he couldn't stop himself saying about being semi-naked.

About 10 minutes later, they had both got fully dressed and were sitting down for the cooked brakfast that he had prepared. "Jackie, why do you always wear blouses instead of plain t-shirts?" Jackie looked at him, puzzled by his question, "I don't know. I guess I feel smarter with a blouse on, why?

"I was just wondering. You should try wearing a t-shirt once in a while. I'll do it too."

"Fine then, how's tomorrow, since we're not working? You can tell me what you think."

"That's fine."

A couple of hours later they were at the station, investigating a very gruesome murder of a young man in a nightclub. The four of them were standing over the dead body, "Robbie, I think that egg and bacon is coming back up on me."

"Same here. We should have made toast and jam."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully and as they were going home, they got a takeaway from the Chinese restaurant and went to bed shortly afterwards.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

On Satuday, Jackie did as she promised and wore a t-shirt. But while she was rummaging around in the cardboard boxes, she came across her black, skinny jeans which she hadn't worn in years.

_I wonder if they still fit me 'cause they would go really well with this grey and pink shirt..._

As she had hoped, they just fitted her. They were a bit tighter around the waist but that was to be expected. In the bathroom, Robbie had put on a brown, quite tight, t-shirt with a pair of jeans.

When they met in the living room, they were both quite shocked at the other.

"You look really good!" they both said in unison.

**AN 2: I know these are quite short chapters but my internet keeps disconnecting so I am wanting as much as I can, uploaded. Thanks to my lovely reviewer - ****CSI SVU CI FAN****. I will keep writing fan fic for these two, for as long as I can :) See you soon Lee xx  
**


	3. Which Movie

**A/N 1: I am still using quuotes out of Taggart so bear with me.**

**A/N 2: FYI Did everyone know that Blythe Duff (Jackie) is teetotal in real life. So unlike Jackie :L**

"You look really good!"

They made some toast for themselves and sat down at the small, brown table.

"Jackie, since when have you worn skinny jeans," Robbie meant to say it casually but he tried to hard and he just sounded stupid. "I just found them this morning, I haven't had them on in _years._"

"So Robbie, what are we going to do today?"

"Well I was thinking about getting suitably drunk and then going to a club to chat up some blond women." She stared at him for a few seconds, then burst out laughing when she saw he was joking. She hit him on the arm gently, "No really, what are we going to do?" He knew when to stop teasing her and this was one of those times.

"OK, What about we go shopping for food, then rent a movie from the video shop and phone for a pizza?"

"Sounds good."

About two hours later, they had finished in the supermarket and were entering the video store. Robbie was wanting to watch an action movie but he knew that Jackie only liked horror or romance movies so he went over to where she was, "What are you going to choose for us then Jackie?"

"When did we decide that I was choosing!?"

"Shortly after I realized that you don't like action movies!" with a slight grin on his face.

"Ok but I'm not in the mood for gruesome murders, so can we please get a romantic one?" she put on her puppy-dog eyes and he couldn't refuse.

"Have you ever watched 'Moulin Rouge', Robbie?"

"Nope, I've heard of it but never got round to watching it."

"Everyone in the English speaking world has _heard_ of 'Moulin Rouge'. Anyway, I like the story and you'll like the half-naked women in it."

She bent over to get the movie from the bottom row and Robbie got a glance of her behind in the skinnies.

_It's so wrong to look at her but she's bloody gorgeous_. He was lost in his thoughts when she spoke, "Can you pay for this since I paid for the shopping?" He mentally shook his head and replied, "Yeah, I guess so." pretending to sigh.

XOXOXOX

They were back at his flat phoning for some pizza, Jackie wanted a chicken and vegetable one while Robbie opted for a pepperoni. Robbie came off the phone and turned to face her, "I'm just going to the toilet, then we can wait for the food and eventually we'll watch the film, OK?"

"Yep. One question; can we watch the movie in the dark, with all the lights off?" She hadn't did that in years and she wanted to get close to Robbie like young people do in a cinema. Robbie was thinking the exact same thing so he had to agree, "Of course we can but I really need to go to the loo!" Jackie was still giggling when he left the room.

_Why does he have this effect on me? If anyone else had said that I would have laughed a little but this is too far._ She thought to herself.

When Robbie arrived back, they got some alcohol and waited for the pizza. When the delivery boy knocked on the door Robbie got up and answered the door. He gave the boy £1 extra, hoping that it would bring both of them some luck for the night ahead.

"Do we need plates?" Jackie asked.

"No, they come with plates." He said, waving the box around.

"OK OK, no need to be sarcastic. Put the movie on!" He went over to the DVD player and loaded the movie into the player. On his way back he flicked the light switch off, "Oooo spooky!" He loved teasing her like that. She threw a cushion at him, "Shut up and sit down, it's about to start!"

About half way through they were both quite bored with the film, Jackie had watched it too many times to find anything new in it and Robbie didn't think that the woman were _that _good-looking. He got up to get some more beer and wine; somehow they had finished their pizzas and the drinks quite quickly. When he arrived back from the kitchen Jackie had put her feet up on the couch so that there was no space for Robbie to sit down, "Oh come on where am I going to sit!?"

"I don't know but I'm more comfortable like this. You'll have to sit on the floor or try and move me!" she had had more to drink than she thought. Robbie knew that his floor was too hard to sit on, so he took her second option. He tried to lift her legs but he couldn't be bothered trying too hard because he had an idea of his own. "Or why don't I sit on top of you?" he was trying to hide the small smile that was appearing on his face.

"You dare Robbie Ross and you're a dead man!" she was laughing quite hard

"What will you do?"

"I'll tell the guys one of your secrets that you've only told me."

"If you do, then I'll tell them that you watched me in only a towel." he had a smirk on his face. In the background Ewan McGregor was singing "Your Song" to Nicole Kidman in one of the more romantic scenes of the movie. By this time Robbie was covering Jackie while on his hands and knees on the couch. They weren't touching any of the others body but they both knew that there was no going back now. She gently put her arms around his neck as he put his arms under her and leant his face closer to hers.


	4. I Love You

**A/N: This is quite a steamy chapter. I've always wanted to write one and I was obviously going to write it for these two! And it's going to be quite short since I think that it can be, suitably, finished just now.**

She gently put her arms around his neck as he put his arms under her and leant his face closer to hers.

Their lips met for a introductory kiss and then they looked into each others eyes. They were both terrified but they needed (and wanted) this more than anything else in the world. They went in for a lip-numbing kiss and then their lips parted and their tongues explored every place in the other's mouth. In a matter of moments Jackie was trying to get Robbie's t-shirt over his head, "Robbie, this t-shirt is far too tight!" He lifted himself off her and pulled his shirt over his head, on the way back down he lifted Jackie's top over her head. She had saw him without a top on quite a few times but this time was the one where she was allowed to touch him. She pulled him on top of her and unzipped his jeans, while he was doing the exact same to her jeans. They slid out of them, meaning that they were both only in their underwear. He took her by the hand and stood up, leading her into the bedroom.

As they lay down Robbie asked her, "Are you sure about this?" She just stared at him and whispered, "It's all I've wanted for too many years, so I'm sure. What about you?" "Of course I'm sure!" They put their heads on each others and kissed. They spent the rest of the night having some of the best sex either of them had experienced ever. After that, they just fell asleep in each other's arms.

XOXOX

When Jackie woke up she felt something warm underneath her and noticed that someone was playing with her hair. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she remembered the night before, she smiled and looked around. She realized that her head was lying on top of Robbie's chest and she looked up at Robbie's face, "How long have you been awake for?"

"About half an hour." He couldn't stop playing with her hair. It was a little wavy, since Jackie hadn't straightened it yet but it was so soft.

"And I've been sleeping on your chest for all that time?" She couldn't believe he hadn't got up and moved her.

"Yep. You looked so lovely when you were asleep that I didn't want to disturb you." No matter how many women he had slept with, then lied to in his life, he meant every single word that he said to her because she was Jackie.

She lifted herself of him and put her head back on the pillow, she preferred lying on Robbie but she thought it was more comfortabe for him. He reached over and pulled her face to his face and kissed her. "Jackie Reid, you know what? I think I'm in love with you." She stared at him, knowing that she **was** in love with him, "You probably say that to every woman you sleep with!"

"I don't Jackie. I swear on my life and Jamie's life that I meant what I just said! I love you..."  
She knew that he was telling the truth as soon as he looked in her eyes and said those three little words.

"Do you want to know something as well? I **know** I'm in love with you... I have done for years!"

"Good, so what do we do know?"

"We could stay in bed all day and then some time in the future, we can tell Matt and Stuart about us." Jackie liked saying the word 'us' in terms of the two of them.

"Good idea Miss Reid but I've got something to add to that plan. You don't _have _to find yourself a new flat you could easily move in here permanently since all your things are already here." Jackie loved him even more when he said that so she kissed him passionatly on the lips.

From that moment on, they both knew that they were going to be together for a _long_ time and they couldn't wait.

**A/N: Thank you for reading!! Thanks go to my lovely reviewers for making this worthwhile. I have got quite a few ideas for another Robbie/Jackie fic so watch this space! By the way if anyone is confused by who Jamie is, he's Robbie's son from a while ago. Lee xx**


End file.
